Coincide
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: Uma gets seriously ill at the same time King Benjamin and Mal come to the Isle, leaving Harry with a very difficult choice to make.
1. In Primus, a Helpless First Mate

Noise rang through the kitchen of Ursula's Fish and Chips as Harry Hook finished washing the last of the dishes in the cavernous sink. He sighed heavily. That morning, Uma had said she wasn't feeling so well. Harry and Gil offered to take her shift, in addition to their own, at the diner. Uma had cuffed their shoulders in thanks with less than her usual vigor, and then stumbled off to go lie down.

Harry mopped his forehead with a filthy dishtowel, reflecting that there wasn't much he wouldn't do for Uma. In fact, there was almost nothing. But a double shift of washing greasy, smelly dishes in a hot kitchen and throwing grub at ungrateful customers wasn't exactly as fun as robbing defenseless people out on the streets.

"See you later, Harry!" Gil called as he stacked the last plate away. "Want me to go check on Uma?"

"No, I'll do it," Harry assured him. "You go scout around outside and see if there's anyone worth shaking down."

Gil tossed him a quick salute and left. Harry followed, swinging the doors as he exited. Striding jauntily down to the pier where the Lost Revenge was berthed, he licked at the point of his hook to see how sharp it was. It was quite sharp, which put Harry in a reasonably decent mood as he stepped onto the ship and made his way to the captain's cabin.

His mood plummeted as soon as he stepped inside.

Uma was lying curled up in her bed, shivering violently though her covers were pulled up almost over her head. Harry ran to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she tensed.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked in some alarm.

Uma made a sound like a dry sob and shook her head, curling herself tighter. "So cold... so... so cold, Harry..."

Panic began rising in Harry like bile. He knew Uma hadn't been feeling so well that morning, but this...

"What can I do?" he demanded. "I can get- I can get you more blankets, or the doctor...?"

Uma coughed, shaking her head weakly. "No good... not on the Isle."

"So what can I do?" Harry asked weakly.

But Uma's eyes had closed again, fitful sleep overtaking her.

Harry rose and left the captain's quarters, shivering a little himself at the thought of what he had just seen. Uma couldn't be sick like that. She just couldn't be.

"Ho, did you 'ear what's 'appenin tomorrer?" Harry heard a fisherman tell another as he slumped past them. "Them Auradon guards and the King and 'is girl are comin' to the Isle."

Harry spun around so fast his hat nearly flew off. He grabbed the fisherman's collar and heaved him to his feet. "_What_ did you just say?"

"Them guards, they're comin' 'ere tomorrer," the man stammered. "With the K-King and 'is girl. The word is they're comin' to do a sweep over the Isle to make sure none of us 'ave any magicky things."

"Why?" Harry demanded, shaking the man slightly. "Tell me!"

"They're going to take 'em back to Auradon to make sure they're totally useless," the man babbled. "They're bring 'em back if they're safe fer us to use. An' they're comin' tomorrer. That's all I knows, 'onest!"

"Be mighty grateful I believe you," Harry snarled, shoving the fisherman back down and almost throwing him into the waves. As he stalked off, mind whirling, he heard the man say, "Nasty temper, that 'Arry. Wunner what's got 'im all riled, eh?"


	2. In Planning, an Annoyed First Mate

Gil met up with Harry in Badun Alley.

"So, what's with Uma?" he asked anxiously. "Is she okay?"

Harry made a split-second decision.

"Look, Gil," he said slowly. "I'm going to need a favor from you."

"A favor?" Gil frowned. Harry wasn't much into favors. Nor were most of the Isle's inhabitants. "What kind of favor?"

"Look," Harry insisted, speaking faster now. "Uma's sick. I don't know what's wrong. Nor will the Isle doctor, probably. Besides, I don't trust him to do a decent job. I need to get Uma a doctor in Auradon."

"How in the name of Jafar's snake staff are you going to do that?" Gil asked, puzzled. "You know we can't get off the Isle."

Harry kicked at a stray dog that had come nosing around his leg. The dog snarled and retreated. "The Auradon guards are coming tomorrow. The King and Mal are coming too."

"Mal!" Gil smiled. "I wonder how she's doing? Hey, maybe we can go see her tomorrow and say hi to her, and we can all go-"

"_No!"_ Harry exploded. "You're missing the whole point! I need to get to Mal and ask her to take Uma to Auradon to get treated by a decent doctor, don't you get it?"

Gil tapped his chin, frowning. He twirled an edge of his bandana around his finger for a moment.

"Nope," he finally conceded.

Harry wanted to yank his hair out on frustration. "Then _listen,_ you great oaf! Uma has a magic piece- her shell necklace. Tomorrow, when the guards come, I'm going to go up to them and start yelling about how I have a magic piece, and that they'll never catch me. Then I'll run. They'll chase me, of course, and I'll lead them to the ship and into Uma's cabin. I'll show them the necklace-"

Gil gave a wide grin of understanding, pointing at Harry. "And then you won't give it to them, so they'll drag you and Uma back to King Ben and Mal, and then you'll ask them to come hang out with us!"

Harry fought to keep himself from punching Gil. "No, idiot, then I'll ask them to take Uma back to Auradon with them to get treated!"

"Ohhhhhhhh," Gil nodded in understanding. He grinned again. "That makes sense! Wow, Harry, you're smart."

"Smarter than you, at least," Harry sighed. "Now, the favor. I want to go to Auradon with Uma. Could you take my shifts in the diner for a while?"

Gil thought for a moment. "I don't think I have anything else going on," he said slowly. "Unless Mal comes to hang out."

"She won't," Harry gritted. "Just take the diner shifts, all right?"

Gil clapped him on the back. "You can count on me, matey!"


	3. In Riskiness, a Gambling First Mate

The next day dawned gloomy and cold. Harry woke from an uneasy sleep with a start as someone poked him.

"Hey, Harry," someone whispered through the dark. Harry recognized Gil's voice. "You should probably get up now. I've just been to Uma's cabin, and she doesn't look so good."

Harry was out of bed in a flash, pulling on his jacket. Gil followed him out. "Maybe you should tell her your plans for today."

"I'll do that," Harry promised absently as he ran through the ship, stopping at the closed door of Uma's cabin. "You'd do best to go start my- I mean, _your_ shift at the diner."

"Can I say goodbye to Uma first?" Gil asked plaintively. "You know, in case she doesn't-"

Harry shoved him against the wall.

"Don't ever, ever,_ ever_ say that again," he hissed, shoving his hook tip up against Gil's throat. "Now get going."

~\:/~

"I really don't see why we have to do this," Mal complained as Ben led her to the car that would take them to the Isle. Several guards followed them. "I don't want to go back like this."

She indicated her fine clothes. Ben put an arm around her shoulder.

"It'll all be over in a few hours," he soothed. "The Isle needs to know that we're behind this magical-artifacts policy one-hundred percent."

"Fine," Mal sighed. "Let's just do it."

The residents of the Isle jeered as the royals and the guards stepped onto the Isle and fanned out. Ben strode along with Mal and two guards, looking sternly at those he passed. Mal could see he was trying hard to conceal his laughter.

"It's kind of hard to hold up this 'strict' look," he whispered to her. "Doesn't quite come naturally."

She smiled at him. "You need practice."

He smiled back, but then frowned a little at the sound of a violent kerfuffle coming from a while away. Mal peered out.

"That sounds like it's coming from the docks," she said uncertainly. "Think we should go check it out?"

But the need to go check it out was curtailed by six guards marching up two minutes later with two captives. Ben looked puzzled, Mal looked shocked.

"Harry?" she gasped. "Uma?"

Harry looked more disheveled than usual, one of his hands clasped tightly around Uma's necklace, the other supporting her. The six guards looked as if there had been an awe-inspiring fight dragging the two.

"What's going on here?" Ben demanded.

One of the guards opened his mouth. Harry cut in.

"Mal, can I talk to you for a second?"


	4. In Distress, a Pleading First mate

Mal looked at him, somewhat apprehensively. "Why?"

"It's important," Harry said quickly. He had dropped Uma's necklace and was supporting her with both arms now. He looked pleadingly at Mal. "I need to talk to you. I need to."

"Okay..." Mal took a few steps away from her guards. They followed her. In desperation, Harry started anyway.

"Uma's sick. I don't know what's wrong with her. We'll give you the necklace- I just need you to take us to Auradon to get her treated. We'll give you the necklace. I ran away from the guards just so they'd capture me and bring me here. I need to get Uma to Auradon before she gets worse."

"Wait a minute." Ben entered the conversation. "You gave my guards trouble so they'd bring you here to ask for a favor?"

"I need to get Uma to a decent doctor," Harry begged. "Take us to Auradon."

"How do I know this whole thing isn't just a ploy to get you onto Auradon where you can make trouble?" Mal demanded. "No offense, Harry, but you're not exactly the type to just come quietly in and then quietly leave, even if Uma really is sick. And why should I do anything for you?"

"Mal, _please,_" Harry begged. Uma's limp form shuddered slightly in his arms, and he tightened his hold. "I need to get her to a doctor. I won't make any trouble. I swear."

Mal did not appear convinced.

"Perhaps I could suggest something?" one of the elder guards said softly. Everyone looked at him.

"Perhaps this young man could offer something as collateral to ensure his cooperation during his stay at Auradon, while the young lady is being treated."

"Excellent idea, Gareth," Ben said quietly. "Mal?"

Mal nodded. "Fine. That sounds fair. But whatever I want as collateral, I get," she added sharply to Harry, whose knees almost buckled with relief.

"Yes. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Fine then," Mal agreed. "You and Uma can come to Auradon. Uma gets treated. You'll have to stay at Auradon Prep. You don't have to come to classes if you don't want to-"

"Any trouble, and both of you get thrown out," Ben interrupted. "You'll get your collateral back when you go back to the Isle with Uma, all right?"

"Yes, yes, fine," Harry said impatiently, still holding Uma upright. "No fighting. No noise. No breathing. You won't know I'm there. What do I have to give you?"

Mal looked him straight in the eye.

"Your hook."


	5. In Commitment, an Unhooked First Mate

"My- my hook?" Harry said hoarsely. "You want my hook?"

Mal nodded. "Your hook."

"Can't you take anything else?" Harry pleaded, feeling rather as if his store of dignity was being steadily depleted. "Anything?"

"I know you're attached enough to your hook that you won't try anything funny if you thought you might not get it back," Mal said firmly. "It's the only collateral we'll take."

She indicated herself and Ben. The guards stood stony-faced. Harry was very conscious of the way Uma was slumping in his arms. Her eyes were half-shut, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing ragged. As he stood there helplessly, she raised her eyelids slightly to give him a pleading look. Her lips moved, so subtly he could barely see the words they formed.

_Please, Harry._

Harry swallowed hand, transferred Uma to one arm, wrenched his hook off, and thrust it at Mal, hoping very much that the stinging in his eyes wasn't showing.

"There," he said harshly, his throat raw. "Take it."

Gareth took the hook silently, dropping it into the sparsely-filled bag of magical items. Mal looked like she wanted to say something, but Harry dropped his eyes, and she didn't.

"All right," Ben said gently, gesturing for a guard to relieve Harry of his burden. "Let's get you into the car."

Harry nodded numbly, but refused to surrender Uma. Ben didn't comment, but after they had all sat down on the luxurious car seats (Uma's head in Harry's lap), Mal leaned over to Harry.

"You've come a long way, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry couldn't remember ever feeling worse in his life.

~\:/~

They managed to get the Isle passengers into Auradon Prep, though not without some staring and whispering. Uma was spirited off into the infirmary, while Mal dismissed the guards and led Harry into the hallway where the student's rooms were.

"There's only one available place," she said, a hint of apology in her voice. "But you aren't going to like it."

"I wouldn't like it anyway," Harry muttered, pushing past her into the room, which was much too clean for his liking. He was about to ask who else occupied the room, but Mal had gone.

Harry flopped down on one of the beds, kicking his boots listlessly and wondering despondently how he had gotten himself into such a fix.

"Looks like I've got a roommate," Chad Charming drawled as he entered the room, dumping an armload of books onto his night table. "Where's your hook, Hook?"


	6. In Discomfort, a Dorming First Mate

Harry rolled over, facing away from Chad. He felt uncomfortably vulnerable without his hook, plus worry and stress over Uma writhed inside him like tentacles. He was entirely not in the mood to deal with this perfect Auradon preppie.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked in a sickeningly-sweet voice. "Feeling sad about the bargain you made with Mal? Oh yes- I've heard allllll about it. Missing that tacky hook of yours?"

Clearly, Harry thought, the story had spread around like wildfire. The thought did nothing to cheer him up.

Chad _tsk_ed with mock sympathy. "Personally, I wouldn't have given a half-eaten cucumber sandwich about that ugly sea witch girl, but to each his own, I guess."

It took every ounce of Harry's self-control not to leap out of the bed and feed Chad his own nose. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth and forcing himself not to move.

_Think of Uma. Think of Uma. Think of your hook. Think of Uma._

"You must be really easy to take in a fight without that oversized fishhook at the end of your hand," Chad taunted. "I could take you out with one hand tied behind my back. Want me to prove it?"

_He's trying to provoke you so you'll fight with him and get thrown out of Auradon. Think of Uma._

"Bet you're just too scared. Bet you don't even know how to fight."

_Think of Uma._

Chad sighed daintily. "I'm going to lunch. Want me to bring you anything, as you clearly can't leave the room dressed like that? Maybe I'll poke around in the trash afterward and see if I can find something slimy that you're used to eating in that disgusting diner on the Isle. "

Harry clenched his teeth so hard he was surprised they didn't crack. _Just one punch,_ he thought savagely. _Just one. That's all it'll take. Just one punch!_

_Think of Uma. Think of your hook. Think of UmathinkofUmathinkofUma._

Finally, mercifully, Chad left the room.


	7. In Loneliness, a Visiting First Mate

Harry stayed in his room for the rest of the afternoon. Chad came back after lunch, though he had apparently not bothered through any trash cans. After a few snide sallies in Harry's direction, he left again.

Rolling over onto his back, Harry stared up at the ceiling. He was somewhat hungry, but he was worried about Uma, thoroughly annoyed about rooming with Chad, and somehow, annoyed with Mal and Ben, though he couldn't quite place why.

"I hate Auradon," the young pirate muttered. "Their grub is probably disgustingly appetizing, too. Uma would never let that garbage into her diner."

A thought struck him. Why not go visit Uma? He wasn't entirely sure how infirmaries in Auradon worked- the Isle ones pretty much welcomed anything that would make the patients sicker.

"I'll go see," Harry decided, getting up and heading for the door. Thankfully, most students were in class, so he remained unmolested as he wandered through the halls. Though he didn't have the faintest idea where he was going, helpful signs were posted throughout pointed him in the right direction. Harry chalked it up to his sea-faring skills.

At last he reached the infirmary.

Uma was lying in the very last bed, the one closest to the window. Harry jogged over quickly, noting as he went that the other two patients were ling as far from his captain as possible.

_Good_, he thought. _That's how it should be._

Uma was asleep, her breath rising and falling slowly and rhythmically. She looked very peaceful, her usual clothing replaced with a pair of soft blue pajamas and her long turquoise braids strew all over the pillows. Harry bent over her and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"H...Harry?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly.

"It's me." Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would wake me up like that?" Uma said drowsily. She raised her head a little, looking at him as he brushed hair out of her face. "Where's your hook?"

Harry's insides clenched. "They took it from me. Those Auradon guards."

Uma sighed. "I remember. Are they going to give it back?"

"If I stay out of trouble while we're here," Harry gritted. "But that Chad idiot's got it in for me."

"Who's Chad?" Uma asked. Harry told her. Uma flopped back down onto the pillows.

"They said I would be fine in two days," she told her first mate sleepily. "Then we can go home and do whatever we want."

Harry rubbed his hand. It felt odd, not holding his hook like usual.

He_ hated_ it.

"I'll see you later, Uma," he said finally. "You go back to sleep."


	8. In Disgust, a Furious First Mate

Chad was already getting ready for bed by the time Harry got back to the room. Chad shot a prissy smile at the pirate and turned back to the mirror, fastidiously combing his already-perfectly-combed hair.

"Why are you still doing that?" Harry asked him, after several minutes. Chad looked at him with a patronizing sniff.

"_Some _of us take pride in our appearance," he said, in the tone of voice one would use while explaining to a six-year-old that candy apples do not grow on trees.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to his bed, noting for the first time that there was a very odd smell in the room. Flowery, but excessively so. It made him gag slightly as he got into the bed.

And then began to gag a great deal harder.

Eyes watering, Harry raised his head from the slightly damp pillow. "What _is_ this stuff?" he choked.

Chad looked over at him, a smug smile playing about his lips. "What stuff, roomie?'

Harry was too busy trying to clear his airway of the sickeningly cloying scent. _"What did you put on my pillow?"_

"Oh, that," Chad said breezily. "Haven't you ever heard of perfume? I was just trying to cover up the odor in the room. You know, the one I noticed when you came in. You should thank me. It covers up whatever you've been rolling around in. Or have you been visiting that ugly captain of yours? What a shame she isn't dead."

Harry wanted to take the perfumed pillow and stuff it down Chad's throat. _Then_ shove the comb up his nose. _Then _pull out every single perfectly combed hair, one by one. He felt his face heating up, his fists clenching.

Chad eyed him warily.

"Don't even try it, Hook," he warned. "If you lay a hand on me, I'll tell Ben, and he'll have you off Auradon faster than you could blink. You and that Uma girl. And you'll never see your precious hook again, because I'll personally make sure that it's thrown into the ocean."

Harry couldn't remember ever wanting to kill somebody more than he did now, even that time when Gil had accidentally put cinnamon instead of cayenne into his soup.

With one last burning glance at Chad, Harry got into bed, his head on the pillow-less side of the bed.

"Two more days," he muttered. "Two more days."


	9. In Finality, a Returning First Mate

The two days passed relatively quickly, unless you counted Chad putting three more types of perfume in Harry's bed, the last one a combination of roses and bubble gum that sent the pirate reeling for the door and fresh air. Harry supposed he should be thankful that at least the smug Auradon student didn't have the brains to think up a different method of getting on his nerves.

At last, at _long_ last, Uma was pronounced fit to go home.

~\:/~

"All ready?" Mal asked as she and Ben escorted the pirates to the limo. "Anything I'm forgetting?"

"Where's my hook?" Harry wanted to know.

Ben held up a small bag. "Right here. I'll give it to you on the Isle."

Harry shot him a filthy look. "I've kept my end of the deal. Give me my hook."

Ben looked at him calmly. "Into the car, please."

Harry huffed. Uma pulled him into the limo.

"Did you leave Chad a goodbye gift?" she whispered at the golden bridge stretched before them. Harry grinned and took her hand.

"He put his perfume on my bed, so I figured I'd return the favor. Except I didn't have any perfume on me."

"So?"

"So I left him the rest of my cereal."

"Why?"

"It's from a week ago. I like it sour. Chad probably won't. Plus, it's soaked into the pillowcase. And I spit in it a couple of times."

Uma laughed. Mal turned in her seat. "What are you whispering about?"

"I like cornflakes," Harry said, face as innocent as he could make it. "I like them."

Mal looked at him oddly. "That's what you were whispering about? Really?"

"Uma likes cornflakes too," Harry informed her.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay..." Mal replied slowly. "Cornflakes."

Harry propped his feet up on the back of her seat. "That's it."

~\:/~

The Isle.

Home at last.

Ben and Mal stayed in the car as the two got out, then left.

Gil came over to welcome them. "Harry! Uma! I missed you guys!"

He threw both arms around them in a rib-cracking hug. Harry wriggled away. "Gil... cut it out. Everything shipshape?"

Uma slapped him. "Captain's question, first mate, not yours."

Harry smiled to himself as the three loped off.

Home again indeed.


End file.
